War of Fire (episode 1)
War of Fire is the sixth & last episode of Season 1. Plot The Battle of the League of Magic has stirred up a bad review on the Fire Race. With the fire monsters destroying Ziam & the Dark Ring advancing, Albus shuts down the League & forces a surrender. Talroc & Orcul refuse to give up & summon their Earth & Wind Races. At Shadow Temple, the two meet the ghost of Michael Desjardins & learn of his life & learn that he knows Grimlon's weakness, which is Mariena & Sia & Talroc remembers from Grimlon's magical records that there was an unofficial coronary wedding between Grimlon & Mariena & Mariena willed to execrate Grimlon. Desjardins explains that the only way to execrate Grimlon is to weaken him to a state in which he is too weak to defend himself. Desjardins tells them that the goddess, Sia, has to create a dark moon to summon Grimlon & a certain charm has to be implanted on the Earth & a cage of magically inflammable elements/liquids has to trap him, mostly 51% water. To prepare for Grimlon, the two arm the village with rock & wind creatures & create a symbol of Grimlon. Sia, met in Water Temple, refuses to directly involve herself within this plot because of Talroc & Orcul's actions that killed her daughter in the Battle of Mexico. The two ask Ifghar to do it for them, Ifghar asks Sia & she agrees, but Ifghar secretly created a Magic Loop, making it so she had to obey Talroc & Orcul until they let her go, which deeply angers her & she wills to kill Ifghar when she gets the chance, should he ever go underwater or step foot in Water Temple ever again. The Fire Race & the Dark Ring march to the village & attack, they fight off the Earth & Wind Races & Grimlon sees his mark, thinking it is a sign of surrender. He looked at it & was trapped under Sia's magical water cage, she fought him & managed to call Mariena, the two attacked Grimlon & Sia attempted to execrate Grimlon, but he escapes. Then, a fire monster appears & warns the Earth that the War of Fire has begun. Characters *'Talroc:' - (Age: 18) Talroc is a member of the League of Magic, an organization of wizards to govern the universe. He is the master of his friend, Orcul & his brother, Ifghar & is the fifth greatest wizard in the universe while he trys to figure out how to defeat Grimlon as well as become Grand Sorcerer in the Council of Elders of the League. It is revealed he is a demigod as he is a direct son from Groc & a mortal named Mariella. He is the creator of the Earth Race. *'Orcul:' - (Age: 16) Orcul is an unofficial member of the League of Magic as he is a member in training & is the apprentice of Talroc. He knows how to defeat fire monsters, but isn't ready to fight Grimlon directly. He is revealed to be a descendant from Mariena. He is almost a full trained soldier of the League. He is also the creator of the Wind Race. *'Ifghar:' - (Age: 16) Ifghar is an unofficial member of the League of Magic as he is a member in training & is the apprentice/long-lost brother of Talroc. He, like Talroc, is also a demigod as he is a son of Groc. Ifghar has leads on many dark wizards in Ziam & it is revealed he had been the person responsible for the incarceration of Michael Desjardins through a duel, though he had not succeeded in killing him, he'd managed to alert the League. *'Sarah:' - (Age: Deceased) Sarah is a daughter of Sia. She created the Water Race before & sacrificed herself in the Battle of Mexico. *'Grimlon:' - (Age: Amortal) Grimlon is the god of the element of fire. He sabotaged his brother Groc into getting the throne to be king, but was overpowered by Sia & became an outcast with his sisters & brother. The League of Magic targeted him as a threat to safety & intend to arrest him for his theological crimes & execrate him or commit deicide *'Sia:' - (Age: Amortal) Sia is the goddess of the element of water. She hates Grimlon for execrating her husband, Groc & has intended to execrate him while hunting him for eons. *'Mariena:' - (Age: Amortal) Mariena is the goddess of the element air. She is unofficially marryed to Grimlon & hates him. She intends to find him & execrate him to the Hadean where Groc is. *'Glaux:' - (Age: Amortal, Execrated) Glaux is a god of hatred, who runs in the family of the gods/goddesses ever since Death first created the universe. He supports the monster of the Earth, Hades, who is his master & father. Glaux was beaten in the war that lasted from the Hadean to the Proterozoic Periods of the Theological Era of the beginning of the universe & was execrated by Groc. Groc was crowned king of the gods. Glaux appeared before the people of Ziam, Sia & Mariena to warn of Grimlon's anger & that the War of Fire has begun. *'Albus:' - (Age: 21) Albus is the Grand Sorcerer of the Council of Elders & is the leader of the League of Magic. He is a friend/enemy of Talroc & Orcul. He is the greatest wizard in the universe, explaining his position. *'Geracus:' - (Age: 20) Geracus the Hated is a member of the Council of Elders in the League of Magic & is friends with Albus, Germos & Caracos, he is the second greatest wizard. *'Caracos:' - (Age: 20) Caracos the Mexican is a member of the Council of Elders in the League of Magic & is friends with Albus, Geracus & Germos, he is the third greatest wizard. *'Germos:' - (Age: 19) Germos the Terrible is a member of the Council of Elders in the League of Magic & is friends with Albus, Geracus & Caracos, he is the fourth greatest wizard *'Michael Desjardins:' - (Age: Deceased) Michael Desjardins is a prisoner from Mount Alcatraz & is the leader of a prison gang & later the prison itself. He took over the prison & eventually fought & was killed by Talroc himself, his death caused the formation of the Dark Ring. Desjardins is the sixth greatest wizard in the universe. Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Pre-War of Fire Category:War of Fire Category:Twin article Category:Triplet article